Goodnight, My Angel
by onefinalmoment
Summary: Inspired by Billy Joel's Lullabye (Goodnight, My Angel), Fluffy One-Shot


Hello everyone. This is the first time I am posting any sort of fan fiction. I've been an anonymous reader for a very long time now, and decided perhaps I could give it a shot, see where it takes me. I would appreciate any constructive criticism you could offer me, my goal is to grow as a writer and I would like to know which areas need improvement. The inspiration for this, albeit short, one-shot comes from Billy Joel's song Lullabye (Goodnight, My Angel). If you can spare a few minutes, you should really look it up on YouTube and listen to it, it's an amazing song. Without further ado, I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own, or am in any way affiliated, with Pitch Perfect or any of its characters.

* * *

She couldn't tell you how long she had remained hunched over the piano, fingers idly sweeping across the ivory keys while searching for some sort of inspiration. Beca closed her eyes and exhaled an aggravated puff of air from her lungs, letting the cool breeze from the opened window wash over her cheeks. She needed new material, fresh mixes, and yet her creativity was temporarily stunted. Her equipment lay across the room on her desk, forlornly shunned during her brief stint of self-deprecating thoughts.

A small tug at her side pulled the DJ from her daydream, a tiny hand was wrapped around the fabric of her dark, plaid shirt. It was then that she noticed the innocent blue eyes peering up at her, half-lidded and oozing fatigue as they batted thick eyelashes in response to her genuine smile. The child, no older than four, attempted to blink away her sleepiness and raised her arms in a silent request.

"Come on, baby girl." Beca acquiesced the small child, placing her delicately onto her lap and brushing aside a few unruly strands of fiery red hair, looping it behind her ears as she did so. "Mama needs some inspiration, kiddo." Her clearly stated words were accompanied by a wink, causing the child to smile despite her drowsiness and an adorable giggle escaped her lips. Their foreheads were pressed together, each of them peering intently at one another, content with their current predicament. Seconds trickled by, neither party attempting to move from their positions until finally an idea popped into mind.

Beca cradled her daughter and carefully turned her attention the instrument before her. The redheaded cherub understood her mother's actions. She snuggled back against her chest also facing the familiar object, letting the calming vibrations of her mother's heartbeat pulse through her tiny body. Beca assumed she would place her palms against the piano as she had done countless times before, yet her daughter's warm hands blanketed her own without hesitation.

Placing a gentle kiss against her temple, Beca's fingers began nimbly dancing across the keys, each note resounding crisp and true throughout the midnight air. Her daughter's palms remained draped across her own, allowing her bright blue eyes to inquisitively track their every move.

**Goodnight my angel, time to close your eyes,**

**And save these questions for another day.**

**I think I know what you've been asking me,**

**I think you know what I've been trying to say.**

The melody was soft, flowing without effort through Beca and indirectly through the child nestled contentedly against her chest. The infant relished in the vibrations of her mother's singing, accompanied by the sweetest beating of them all; the soothing thumping of her lifeline, rushing gently through her veins.

**I promised I would never leave you.**

**Then you should always know,**

**Wherever you may go, no matter where you are,**

**I never will be far away.**

The DJ felt her daughter's body relax into their embrace, the weight of her hands pressing ever so gently against her own. She couldn't help but smile in recognition; the child was slowly succumbing to sleep. The melody wafted through the air, lithe digits swept with ease across the keys and with a split second pause, Beca's sweet voice filled the room yet again.

**Goodnight my angel, now it's time to sleep,**

**And still so many things I want to say.**

**Remember all the songs you sang for me,**

**When we went sailing on an emerald bay.**

**And like a boat out on the ocean,**

**I'm rocking you to sleep.**

The pair was surely lulled into a transfixed moment of peace, letting their conjoined fingertips dance across the surface of the instrument in a gentle flurry of effortless motions. Unbeknownst to them, a presence stood in awe.

**The water's dark and deep,**

**Inside this ancient heart,**

**You'll always be a part of me.**

The small child sighed contently and removed her hands from those who continued to grace the piano with tender affection. Without disrupting Beca, she managed to twist her body around and burrowed as closely as humanely possible against her, drawing her own knees to her chest. Ruddy locks off hair tickled the DJ's chin, her baby's cheek was pressed against the exposed flesh just above her breasts. Beca understood what her daughter was doing, she was finding comfort in the familiar beating found within. The thought alone brought a tear to her eye.

**Goodnight my angel, now it's time to dream,**

**And dream how wonderful your life will be.**

She felt a pair of arms slip around her, reaching as far as they could and coming to rest underneath her own. Small palms gently clutched at her shirt, warm cheek remained flush against her skin. Everything was forgotten, and nothing mattered in this moment but the small child now peacefully clinging to her.

**Someday your child may cry, and if you sing this lullaby,**

**Then in your heart there will always be a part of me.**

Beca closed her eyes, an errant tear escaped from its confines and found its way onto her reddened cheek. Moments like this were what made life worth living. The familiar weight became sound and her child's breathing evened out. Lowering her voice in fear of waking the other occupant of their home, Beca continued despite lack of response from her kin.

**Someday we'll all be gone, but lullabies go on and on.**

**They never die, that's how you and I will be.**

The final note was played, her fingers abandoned with the piano in favor of cradling the babe who was sound asleep. She soothingly splayed her palms across her back and forced herself to swallow the lump of emotion that bubbled up and threatened to overflow. She had spent the entire day criticizing her work, her creativity, past mixes and collaborations… and yet, none of it truly mattered. Her daughter, the beautiful innocent angel sleeping snuggly in her arms, and the woman who was now caressing her cheek and wiping away the errant tear with the pad of her thumb, were what really mattered.

"That was beautiful Beca." Chloe's hand remained against the warm flesh of her cheek, her thumb drawing a lazy circle where the droplet of moisture had once taken up residence. "Are you okay?"

Beca nodded her head softly, afraid to wake the child, and smiled through her clouded vision. "I'm fine, just a little stressed out from earlier." The DJ raised her hand, placing it over her wife's. "I'm sorry if I woke you. Spencer wandered in and-"

The brunette was silenced with a feather light kiss to her lips, one that ultimately stole the breath from her lungs and left her in complete awe of the woman before her. "Don't worry about it. It was," Chloe exhaled, searching for the proper word before settling on something simple, "it was beautiful Becs." The captivating blue eyes that Beca had fallen in love with years ago were still as mesmerizing as ever, beckoning her to respond with a wink and dopey smile of her own. "How did I get so lucky?"

Beca finally removed her hand from Chloe's before reaching around the woman and finding its rightful place on her hip. Careful not to wake the child, the DJ carefully leaned forward and pressed her lips to her wife's protruding belly. The redhead's eyes welled up with unshed tears and her heart filled with warmth as she witnessed the simple act.

"I ask myself the same thing every morning, Chlo." Beca's voice was barely above a whisper, but Chloe heard it loud and clear. "I love you guys so much." The DJ rubbed the redhead's belly affectionately. "You, Spencer, and this little one right here, you're what makes my life worth living." A smile flourished on both of their faces, they remained fixated on one another until their daughter began fidgeting in Beca's lap.

Brilliant blue eyes fluttered open, happiness flooding them immediately upon noticing both of her mothers at her side. "Come on baby girl, time for bed." Chloe spoke and signed with her free hand. "Do you want to sleep with mommy and mama tonight, Spence?"

The young girl observed her mother's hand carefully, nodding along and signing her own acceptance at the proposal. There was no way she would ever refuse being sandwiched between them, falling asleep to her favorite lullabye of all; their hearts beating rhythmically on either side of her and somehow always managing to tumble in harmony with one another.


End file.
